Talk:Xai'athi
i thought that i would let you know that technically these guys are Abhumans and not Xenos. Supahbadmarine 18:17, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the info. How would I classify them for the wiki then? Well, first I would remove the Xeno Species tag. Then I would add them to the Abhuman category. Supahbadmarine 21:02, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Right. On it. Sorry. Vivaporius 20:26 February 3, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry. Everybody makes that mistake at some point or other. Just try and remember as often as possible. --Lither My talk 02:26, February 4, 2011 (UTC) This is a rather overpowered statement "no Xai'athi has ever fallen to Chaos in the Xai'athi's recorded history". All races with any psychic potential are susceptible no matter what training or mindset they possess. Only a race which is Soulless or has an extremely low Psychic presence can truly resist the temptations of Chaos. And the the thing with the Ruinous Powers is: if you do not know they exist- you can unwittingly be drawn to them; If you do know they exist- they can still lure you. Chaos is very fickle, and no matter what precautions you take, you can still fall to them. And, as the old saying goes "The road to evil is paved with good intentions". The Eldar, who know of the dangers of the Warp and are highly trained to resist it's temptations, have lost some of their people to the sways of the Ruinous Powers (like Ahra, the former Phoenix Lord of the Striking Scorpions). A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 16:50, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay, hows about instead of saying no Xai'athi has ever fallen to Chaos, there has been no recorded instance of such an ocurrence? Vivaporius 17:03, August 20, 2011 (UTC) If there is no recorded instance then the Akili are not doing their jobs right. Actually Supah, if their are no recorded instances of it happening, the Akili are doing their job perfectly (you know, by whitewashing history ;-) ). On a more serious note, perhaps falling to chaos is just an incredibly rare occurrence for the Xai'athi, like it is for the Eldar, that it is not common knowledge. Just a thought. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 01:29, August 21, 2011 (UTC) That's the idea I was going for. The Xai'athi had the luck of running into and controlling the Eldar very early on in their history, and got into learning about the Warp and it's perils. As a result of this knowledge, those Xai'athi who passed on this knowledge (save for the information relating to the Chaos Gods), were able to help train the first Xai'athi psykers in a manner that would make possession or corruption very rare. As for the Akili, well, they've got a good track record, and that's all anyone (all three of them), know. Vivaporius 01:38, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Still, I would not try to supress Chaos to that extent in their fluff. After all Chaos is a great plot device. Supahbadmarine 01:42, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes, their good and all, but I'm not a fan of possession of any sort, and it kinda defeats the purpose of them having a warp realm with gods that fight back daemonic incursions into the Kukunja. In my opinion of course. I did have in the works Ghinjo's Empire, one of the Amara and his twin sister who lead Khorne and Slaanesh hoards into battle, though neither have given themselves over to the two gods, but are seen as favorable enough to lead their warriors into battle, don't know if that's canon yet, and will do some research. Vivaporius 01:49, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, Chaos Undivided champions lead warbands of all 4 chaos gods so it should work. Or you could have them call Furies into battle and what not. And there are Inquisitors who fight demons with other demons so yep its possible. Bluebeard2 02:07, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but when you supress the possibility for Chaos that much you shut the door on splinter factions dedicated to it. These kinds of factions often improve the primary Faction as they create conflict, and open the possibility for very unique forces. Also the Eldar protect themselves by being extremely conservative and disciplined. They have become stoic to the point where corruption rarely happens. This is not possible for the Xai'athi as events like those in the Tribulation era would never have happened. The Eldars transformation from the hedonistic Eldar Empire into the current Craftworld Eldar in analogous to hardcore Catholics taking over the world. Supahbadmarine 02:19, August 21, 2011 (UTC) What a second, what? I got the part about the Eldar being conservative and stuff, but Catholics and world domination? Vivaporius 02:23, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Pretty much. After all reckless pleasure seeking is basically illegal among the Craftworlds now. Supahbadmarine 02:25, August 21, 2011 (UTC) The Vashti would be more in line with hardcore, super Catholics, and have banned all please seeking not permitted or condemmed in their Bible. The Kordanians are the children of super criminals, and they have no such thing as laws, and as such would be more on the lines of the Eldar right before the Fall. The Kordanians are psychic, but have crushed it down to the point where daemonic possession is pointless, as their free will will automatically override any form of possession. If you don't understand this, I understand, I just blurted out all of my thoughts out in a single post. Sorry. Vivaporius 02:30, August 21, 2011 (UTC) It is no problem. In fact I support it. Facts and other important aspects of our articles that are not specifically mentioned in our articles are often brought to light on these talk pages. Really that is what they are for. sort of a think tank for specific articles. Anyway i would like to point out that there is a lot of room for corruption in the Solaris Federation, both Chaotic in nature and otherwise. Supahbadmarine 02:33, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Hense the point of the Kordanians. Where as the Nexusians show the highest moral point the Xai'athi have gotten, the Kordanians are the lowest, and run the massive criminal underworld of the Federation. Vivaporius 02:40, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Quite true. I would also like to point out that not all Chaotic corruption happens against the persons will. Often people make pacts with the Dark Gods in order to gain power. I know that the Federation is generally a good place, but you have a bad batch in any group. Supahbadmarine 02:42, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Yup. The Nexusians have the Draconians, the Awali have Ghinjo and Idrissa, and the Nokemono have their Daughters of Yurei. All serve Chaos in some form or another, though they don't actually show it (except Ghinjo and Ibada, who have legions of daemonic warriors). Vivaporius 02:46, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I would write about those groups in detail if I were you. They would go along way towards improving the fluff. Supahbadmarine 02:48, August 21, 2011 (UTC) And I shall, no doubt about that. Vivaporius 02:52, August 21, 2011 (UTC) A good place to do it might be the Society section of the Solaris Federation. You could make a sub-section called Renegades that details the various deviant groups within the Federation. Supahbadmarine 02:55, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I'll get to work on it ASAP. I'm suprised that the Xai'athi have expanded to this size. I was only trying to add a black species to 40k, since in the girm future that is the 41st Millineium, black people don't exist. Har. Vivaporius 02:58, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Black people don't exist? Then what the hell are the Salamanders!? I have been lied to! Supahbadmarine 03:00, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I knew you'd mention them, and have prepared a simple response. Corrupted gene-seed and intense radiation. Nuff' said. Vivaporius 03:07, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I think you have misunderstood what the "Warp Shadows" are. They are not other dimensions within the Warp, but potential areas of the Immaterium which could exist where their are other galaxies (which may have sentient life) and areas of Warpspace that may continue elsewhere, far from our galaxy, which do not harbour daemons due to a lack of sentient life to feed the Warp. This means that the realm you have invented for the Xai'athi contradicts the canon. Unless you can provide a source which states otherwise, it would seem that your "Warp Shadow" could not exist within any part of the Milky Way Galaxy. You do not need a separate "special area" for the Xai'athi Gods as they could easily exist within their own realms within the Warp as many other minor deities do (the Eldar Gods existed within the Immaterium until Slaaneshi came along). A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 18:46, August 21, 2011 (UTC) My mistake. -_- Vivaporius 18:50, August 21, 2011 (UTC) The Kukunja isn't a special area for the Xai'athi, so much as it is an area that is defended by a pantheon of Xai'athi gods (born from the ancient beliefs of the Xai'athi). Becuase of this, their gods favour the Xai'athi over other species, and prevent souls from other races from entering, that is unless they were one of their worshippers. Vivaporius 18:54, August 21, 2011 (UTC) It's all right Viva, we all make mistakes. ;) I made lots of errors in regards to the Warp when I first wrote the Syrath the Immortal article (like I though Greater Daemons could be banished to the materium and that mortals could visit the Chaos realms... -_- ). Each of the Xai'athi Gods could have their own personal realm or they could share one. Their are almost endless possibilities with the Warp as it is such a bizarre realm. And their is also large swathes of the Warp which make up The Formless Wastes, which are not controlled by any of the Chaos Gods. These areas can be influenced by other powerful Warp Entities (Greater Daemons, Daemon Princes, Minor Deities etc.) ... A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 19:09, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I remember reading the Syrath article when I first came here. Anyway, Kukunga is both a realm controlled by all of the Xai'athi gods, who have their own personal dominions spread across it. I don't want to compare 40k to RL, but here I go. The Kukunga is much like the United States in the 1800s, in which all states were part of the U.S., but were left to their own affairs (if I'm wrong, then I've failed U.S. history completely). Likewise, all of the gods have their own little empire where their followers go when they die, but anwser to the top dog in the Kukunga, which would be the supreme deity Mulungu. Vivaporius 19:18, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Pretty good. Supahbadmarine 23:37, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. Vivaporius 23:46, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I just had an idea. You have said before that genetic manipulation is an important part of the Xai'athi. What if there were a kind of criminal that took this to an unhealthy extreme. I am not talking about a splinter group, but rather an actual class of criminals within the Federation. Supahbadmarine 23:48, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Those would be the Kordanians. I've really thought this through. Vivaporius 23:50, August 21, 2011 (UTC) They've altered their genetic code to the point where the Xai'athi actually classified them as a completely different breed of Xai'athi. To send the point home, these guys are the kids of Xai'athi criminals, which means one would expect them to have been like any other Xai'athi born into an inter-racial family. However, the Kordanians, having access to the genetic knowledge that is commonplace in Xai'athi society, exploited this to help claw their way to the top of their gang. Their genetic junkies in a way. Vivaporius 23:54, August 21, 2011 (UTC) There's one thing I almost forgot about the Formless Wastes. While they are free from the influence of the Chaos Gods, Chaos Furies still lurk within these areas, searching for prey. They could make up a (very) small peril within the Realm of the Xai'athi Gods. Or, they could just have been eradicated (they can't really be enslaved) A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 00:03, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I've read about them, and I'm quite pleased that their just fantasy. I will hope that the Xai'athi Gods simply wiped them out. I could probably tie that in with a possible story taking place around their creation, in which after their births, the Xai'athi Gods began a campaign to remove any outside influences in their new domain. Vivaporius 00:05, August 22, 2011 (UTC)